currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
South Sudanese 1 pound coin
Not to be confused with the Sudanese 1 pound coin. South Sudan |value= 1.00 pound |years= 2015 |mass= 7 g |diameter= 25 mm |composition= bimetallic: brass-plated steel center, nickel-plated steel ring |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= reeded |obverse= , state title, value |reverse= ( ), value }} The 1 pound coin is a current circulation piece of the Republic of South Sudan. It was first unveiled on July 9, 2015, the fourth anniversary of South Sudan's independence from the Republic of the Sudan, but did not enter circulation until 2016. The piece currently holds a legal tender face value equivalent to 1.00 pounds in its country of origin, where it circulates alongside a banknote of the same denomination. It was distributed by the Bank of South Sudan and struck at the South African Mint in , South Africa. Following a successful held in Sudan's Southern Sudan Autonomous Region in 2011, the territory gained national sovereignty as the Republic of South Sudan. The newly established country, headed by (1951–), introduced its own pound currency shortly after gaining independence, which replaced the Sudanese pound at par. During the first few years of the currency's circulation, only banknotes were produced. In 2011 the announced plans to make coins denominated at 1, 5, 10, 25, and 50 piasters. Additionally, in September 2012 the Bank of South Sudan stated it was considering using images of (1945–2005), the founder of the /Movement for the obverses of the pieces, and local fauna and flora for the reverses. In spite of these plans, the first series of South Sudanese coins, with denominations of 10, 20, and 50 piasters, and 1 and 2 pounds was introduced in July 2015 with drastically altered designs. The 1 pound coin measures 7 grams in mass and 25 millimeters in diameter and is is bimetallic, having a center made of brass-plated steel and a ring composed of nickel-plated steel. It has medallic alignment and a reeded edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. The rims of both sides of the piece are raised and undecorated. Displayed in the center of the obverse is the – which consists of an ( ) against a and crossing and . Superimposing the eagle in the arms are three , each bearing one of the words of the "JUSTICE LIBERTY PROSPERITY". A fourth scroll at the bottom of the arms bears the state title "REPUBLIC OF SOUTH SUDAN". This same title is inscribed along the outer ring of the pound coin, extending clockwise from the piece's left to right rims. Printed in the opposite direction in the ring, at the bottom of the obverse, is the date of minting, "2015". Featured in the middle of the reverse is an illustration of two ( ), a mother (shown right) and her calf (shown left). This " " subspecies of the modern ( ) is native to portions of South Sudan, namely in the region and , as well as in neighboring Ethiopia and Sudan. On the coin the animals are shown standing on solid ground, which is represented by numerous horizontal lines, with parts of their legs and tails extending from the brass-colored center to the outer ring. Printed on two lines above the back of the mother giraffe is the face value "1 POUND", with the "1", encompassing areas of the center and ring, displayed in a significantly larger font than the accompanying word. Seventeen bearing , reflecting the dark blue triangle and star on the , are engraved in the areas of the outer ring unoccupied by the "1", the giraffes, and the ground on which the animals stand. The total mintage of the South Sudanese 1 pound coin is currently unknown. Only business strikes are reported to have been produced. References *Colnect – *Numista – *Coin Update – World's Newest Country Issues Circulation Coins on National Independence Day *World Bimetallic Coin News – South Sudan *World of Coins – South Sudan to issue coins on July 9, 2015 * Category:21st century coins Category:Bimetallic Category:Brass Category:Coins of South Sudan Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Nickel Category:Round coins Category:South Sudanese pound Category:Steel